


To Take A Choice Away

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [76]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, nonconsensual transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Sephiroth's willing to go to crazy lengths to keep Cloud safe.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	To Take A Choice Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where everyone lived/no one died, except that all Soldier's are also vampires. And while Sephiroth is arguably fairly sane, he's still a pretty dark character here who does what he decides is best to keep the man he loves safe. So be aware of that.

He’d told Sephiroth before that he didn’t wish to be turned. That he wished to keep his sunlight, his food, his humanity. That he’d given up on the desire to be a Soldier after learning what the program turned people into; for while he loved Sephiroth, loved their friends, just as all of them were, Cloud would never want to be a vampire. 

Sephiroth had said he understood. 

Why, then, was Cloud strapped to this table? And why was there an IV running from his arm?

“Sephiroth.” Cloud snapped as he twisted his head as much as he could to glare angrily at his lover who was carefully cleaning a patch of skin near his elbow. 

“I apologize for any discomfort you might be feeling, Cloud.” Sephiroth said in a perfectly polite, mild tone, as if he was unware of how upset Cloud was right now, when in fact he doubtlessly knew exactly how big of a betrayal this was, “Unfortunately, no matter how others try to romanticize it, turning you isn’t so simple as biting you and feeding you my blood. For the cells to transfer over successfully, they have to enter your bloodstream undiluted. A direct transfer is the only recorded successful way to turn someone outside of injections done by Shinra scientists.”

“I thought we agreed that I **wasn’t** going to be turned.” Cloud snapped through gritted teeth as he strained against his bonds.

Sephiroth paused to stare coldly at Cloud with those green, catlike eyes. Beyond the anger, there was something like desperation in his gaze, a horrible fear that was obviously influencing his actions here. 

“If you wanted me to honor your wishes, you shouldn’t have come so close to making me lose you completely.” 

Cloud shook his head wildly. He knew that Sephiroth had been deeply troubled by Cloud’s injuries from his last mission, and even more upset when he was informed of how close it had come to Cloud not coming back at all. But he couldn’t have just kept himself safe at the expense of his unit, and he’d never thought that Sephiroth would go this far to make sure that it didn’t happen again. 

“Sephiroth, people get injured sometimes on missions, that’s considered _normal_. Yeah, they try to do their best to plan so that casualties are as low as possible, but sometimes that just doesn’t work out. Getting hurt or dying could happen to anyone. Even to you and Zack, and you guys _are_ vampires. Turning me isn’t going to suddenly make me invulnerable!” Cloud spat a little incredulously. 

But it was obvious from the General’s expression that Cloud’s words were not reaching the other man. His mind was set, had been set likely from the moment that he come up with the plan to drug Cloud and strap him to the table so he couldn’t resist. Nothing Cloud said now was going to change his actions. Especially not the actions that Sephiroth had already taken. 

Still, Cloud had to try. 

“If you do this, we’re over. I won’t forgive you if you take away my choice here. I won’t ever, Sephiroth, do you hear me?!” Cloud practically shouted in desperation, a plea and a promise all at once. 

Sephiroth closed his eyes, and Cloud had just a second of hope before his boyfriend opened them again and looked at Cloud. And suddenly Cloud had no hope at all, because Sephiroth was delicately inserting the other end of the IV into his own arm. 

“I do.” Sephiroth said grimly as Cloud continued to writhe uselessly against his binds, “But at the least you’ll be alive to hate me.”

His eyes met Cloud's, and his hand hesitated over the knob that would have his cells sent to Cloud-

Until finally, that knob began to turn-

And Cloud screamed as Sephiroth’s cells reached him and the change began. 


End file.
